The present invention relates to a magnetic gauge for determining vehicle body damage and more particularly pertains to measuring the thickness of filler used to repair a damaged vehicle.
The use of measuring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, measuring devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of measuring thicknesses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,212 to Nix discloses the use of a magnetic field sensor for measuring the thickness of a layer of paint on a vehicle to determine prior repairs of damage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,178 to Koch discloses a magnetic thickness gauge for measuring the thickness of a a nonmagnetic coating on a magnetizable material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,645 to Wright and U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,546 to Taylor disclose additional constructions for magnetic coating thickness gauges.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a magnetic gauge for determining vehicle body damage for measuring the thickness of filler used to repair a damaged vehicle.
In this respect, the magnetic gauge for determining vehicle body damage according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of measuring the thickness of filler used to repair a damaged vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved magnetic gauge for determining vehicle body damage which can be used for measuring the thickness of filler used to repair a damaged vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.